


长得俊｜迷途的星星

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生, 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖AU





	长得俊｜迷途的星星

“I need you because I love you.”

-  
“林彦俊未完成的事，我会帮他做完。”尤长靖站在范丞丞宽阔的实验室落地窗前，默默凝视玻璃外阴翳的灰色和淅淅沥沥的雨线。片刻，他又转过身，着重语调，“你们俩别管。”

范丞丞和黄明昊对视一眼，目光中各有内容。

“长靖，不行，太危险了。”黄明昊率先开口，“林家在司法界是默认的灰色地带，你搞他们，就等于送死。”

“长靖，不行。”同样的开头，范丞丞却表达大相径庭的观点，“你一个人不够，让我帮你。”

“丞丞？”黄明昊不可置信，震惊中染上怒意，“你在说什么啊？这有多危险你知不知道？”  
他的肩膀在微微颤抖，突然又低了声，“请不要让我再失去谁了，好不好？”  
范丞丞沉默，轻揽过他，让他的头搁在自己肩上，用手慢慢抚平他起伏的背。

屋子里顿时安静了下来。只有室外滴滴答答的雨声，水珠顺着玻璃划下断断续续的水痕，淡淡却狰狞。  
尤长靖逆光站着，看不清他脸上的表情。半晌，他走到黄明昊身边，牵过他垂下的手握紧，让暖意爬入他的手心。他又转而面对范丞丞，很轻地开口。  
“丞丞，如果你有可以帮的办法，你早就帮了彦俊。”  
言外之意很明显——请你不要蹚这趟浑水。

“我就是为他设计的这些玩意。只可惜还没用上，他就……”范丞丞没说下去，叹口气，摁亮手上戴的微型控制器。“长靖，看你肩膀上。”尤长靖偏过头看，黄明昊也抬起脑袋，朝他那瞧去。  
“这是…无人机？”如果不是仔细辨认，尤长靖差点没找着这个在自己肩头打转的微型仪器。它只有蚂蚁大小，外形格外灵敏小巧，在范丞丞的操纵下绕到空中，立刻就没了踪影。  
“对，它包含摄像头，远程操纵，可以记录飞行中看到的一切。”范丞丞闪出一个屏幕，上面显示着无人机传来的画面，画质清晰到感人。  
“哇哦，不愧是大发明家。”黄明昊忘记了刚刚的对峙，趴在一旁由衷赞叹。范丞丞得意地打了个响指，“我们只要把它带入INS酒吧，操控它到达林家非法交易的地点，就可以完美地记录一切证据。”

尤长靖陷入沉思。不得不说，他已被打动，可他明明是来和两个弟弟告别的。林家一手遮天的阴霾，他一人承受就够了，怎能再拖他们下水。

他们可不像一无所有的他。

“长靖，你想成功，就让丞丞帮你。”黄明昊拉紧他的手，漆黑的眸子里闪烁着光，“还有，我也要帮你。我去联系媒体，还有检察院那边。等你们准备好材料，就可以完美对接。”  
让一名主攻刑事的诉讼律师来与法院和媒体接洽，大概再适合不过。

“Justin…”范丞丞抬起手想说什么，被黄明昊摁住，用胳膊肘顶了手臂。  
“只准你帮长靖不许我帮？”他指着他的鼻尖威胁，“不许这么双标。”  
说不过他，范丞丞只好举手同意，“好吧。”  
他这才满意地拍拍手，收回胳膊。

尤长靖看着斗嘴的两人，眼眶发涩，心里不知是什么滋味。  
“谢谢。”他低声说。  
“嘿，瞧你这话说的，兄弟间可没有谢字。”范丞丞拍拍他的肩。尤长靖努力扬起一个微笑，紧紧地挨个拥抱了他俩。在晦涩狭窄的裂缝中，支撑他坚持走下去的动力，是两个朋友始终如一的温度，还有爱人抱憾未完的工作。

他像摇摇欲坠的细枝残花，活得九死一生，却执意铤而走险。

“长靖，彦俊之前整理的文字资料，虽然在爆炸中烧烬，但在保险柜会有备份，你回去找找。”范丞丞沉吟片刻提醒道。尤长靖惊奇地看他一眼，眼睛里倏地亮起光，“对哦，丞丞，你好聪明。”

昏暗的光线里，范丞丞对他咧嘴一笑。

-  
五天前的事故终于向大众公布了警方调查结果。L市著名调查记者，前林家成员林彦俊，在潮汐码头附近的山崖上不慎驱车坠落，引起油箱爆炸，不幸身亡。

尤长靖斜着身靠在深灰色的沙发上，面无表情地盯着电视里不断闪烁的画面，有主播严肃平静的脸，也有事故现场的狼藉。屋外的雨还在不停地下，天色暗淡，没有开灯的客厅里，只有电视屏幕这一处光源。

“在爆炸的高温里，由于没有发现其他痕迹，所以即使并未找到遗体，警方也基本断定死亡。目前事故原因正在调查中……”  
主播字正腔圆的声音尤长靖再无耐心，一键摁灭了房间里仅存的一抹光。黑暗顿时笼罩整个房间，像绝望孤独的巨兽，困在梦魔中挣扎。  
尤长靖挺直了腰板，努力不让自己沉沦。

保险柜隐藏在书房的暗格里。尤长靖蹲下身子，摁开堆摞的书中里的按钮，银色的柜门便暴露在空气中。虽然林彦俊没有告诉过他密码，可他随手试了个恋爱纪念日，锁立刻就弹开了。  
他盯着密码锁恍惚了片刻，才伸手将柜门拉开。

的确有一个黄色的信封静静躺在里面。他伸手拿出来，资料确认无误后，刚欲合上柜门，一个深色的丝绒盒子暴露在了微弱的光线里，小巧精致，让他无法忽略。

尤长靖顿住。他放下资料，伸手去拿，指尖克制不住地颤抖。  
盒子打开时有一股张力，发出沉闷的响声。四周光影很暗，可盒里的银色戒指却光芒流转，狠狠攥住人的视线。并不是多复杂的样式，却是最适合求婚的那款。

嗓子哽咽得难受。尤长靖将它取出尝试戴在无名指上，恰到好处，仿佛量身定做一般。  
也不知道林彦俊是握了多少次他的小手，摩挲过多少遍无名指的肌肤，闭眼想了多久，才能做出这样精确的尺寸。

他再也忍不住，与天空哭泣的雨声一起，在昏暗里默默哭出了声。先只是无声的眼泪，后来想到，家里只有他一人了啊，便放声痛哭。脸上沾满了水珠，有些顺着脸庞落下，滴在了盒子里的戒指上。

半月前，他陪林彦俊参加友人的婚礼时，新郎便打趣地问林彦俊，彦俊啊，你们都谈了几年的恋爱了，什么时候也让我们喝喜酒？  
林彦俊只是笑着搂过他说，我们很快就会。  
那时以为的一句玩笑话，原来他真的早已做好了准备。

不是尤长靖对林彦俊没有信心。他们的感情不需要一张纸来约束，但谁不想无名指上挂有另一半的印记呢。但尤长靖也是理解林彦俊的，理解他的职业，理解他的使命。  
“等我，”他那时亲吻他的额头，“等我把林家的黑底抖干净。”  
他当然会等他，无论险阻，无论生死。

但你有等我吗？

尤长靖现在最喜欢做的事，除了收集关于林家的肮脏劣迹与地下黑色交易证据，就是坐在咖啡馆的玻璃前，抿着最苦的黑咖，看川流不息的人群。只有这样，他才不至于浑身发冷，空洞寂寞。

初春依旧带着寒意，路上的行人还裹着外套，有的还穿着薄毛衣。尤长靖就是其中之一。他懒得很，而一件宽松易穿的毛衣正好满足他的简单需求。

可某些人就不同，他看起来对什么也漠不关心，实际上臭屁的打紧，出门前要仔细扣好熨帖过的衬衣，浅色的风衣领子要竖起来，觉得不好看，还会对着镜子调整褶皱。尤长靖每天着急坐他的车去上班，便拿起他的早饭威胁他快一点，他还会幼稚地喊：“哎，我的面包没了啦——”

他的声音似乎还在耳畔萦绕。尤长靖低下头笑了笑，又觉得鼻子一酸。

调整好情绪，再次抬起头时，尤长靖整个人愣住。他不可置信地笔直站起身，椅子在地板上拉出刺耳的音。他下意识地缓缓伸出手，想去触摸那个身影，却只碰到了咖啡店冰冷的玻璃。  
“林彦俊？”他颤声地叫他，意识到他听不见后，飞快地冲出去。等他踉跄着来到刚刚他站过的位置时，那道身影已经离开，挤入了不远的人群中。

“丞丞，Justin，我看见了林彦俊！”尤长靖摁开耳廓里的微型通讯器，边追边欣喜若狂地喊道，“我就知道他没有死！”  
“真的假的？”黄明昊的声音夹杂着惊喜，“长靖你确定没看错？”  
“一定是他！”尤长靖跌跌撞撞地跑着，剧烈地喘息着，“卡其色的风衣，竖着领子，发型身高轮廓全部都符合……”

“长靖，冷静点。”范丞丞的声音响起，打断了他，“这不可能，也许是陷阱。”  
“凭什么不可能？”尤长靖根本冷静不下来，他甚至愤怒地吼回去，“范丞丞你什么意思！他没死我说了他没死！”  
然后他关掉了通话，没有听见范丞丞的一声叹息。

那个身影总与他隔了一段距离，先从熙熙攘攘的街道，再到宽阔的马路，又拐进了弯折的小巷。尤长靖奋力地追赶他，越来越确信那是林彦俊本人——怎么一直插着兜，连走路的姿势也一样？  
然后，他看见他停了下来。  
“你为什么要躲我？”尤长靖一步步走近他，脚抖得虚浮。待走到他身边时，尤长靖都快要站不稳。屏着呼吸和满腔的希望，他颤抖着音问，“林彦俊，真的是你对不对？你没有死对不对？”  
他看见他转过了身。看清了他的脸，尤长靖却惊呼一声，恐惧地向后退去。

“你不是他，你是谁？”尤长靖喊得几乎声嘶力竭。理智逐渐浮上水面，他开始冷静地思考。  
眼前的人和林彦俊长得几乎一模一样，但终究骗不过他。没有他最爱吻的鼻尖痣，也没有漆黑有神、总对他温柔的眼眸。他的唇边勾起笑，却阴冷得让人瑟瑟发抖。

“你好，我还是第一次见我弟弟的爱人呢。”他的声音比林彦俊的尖很多，可以用难听来形容。  
尤长靖怔住，立刻知道了他的身份。“你是林彦俊的二哥。”他皱起眉头沉声说。怪不得能骗他一路，刻意模仿的穿衣风格、走路姿势，甚至僵硬的脸不难看出他整容过的痕迹。他和林彦俊本就几分相像，这样一弄，在扮相上足以蒙混过关。

可为什么？为什么要如此大费周章地骗他？

“谢谢你，”他继续说，脸上笑容阴翳，“你的反应让林家知道，那个杂种叛徒是真的死了。”  
尤长靖怔住，狠狠捏住毛衣角，竭力不让自己一拳打上去。

林家二少爷看着尤长靖猩红的眼眶和紧紧抿唇的样子，只想出言讽刺，“你还真单纯……”话还没讲完，就被他硬生生地打断。  
“你们，你们到底有完没完……”即使声音哽咽，但他仍哑着嗓子朝他吼，眼睛通红得像要冒火，“你们觉得他没死，所以来试探我，啊？他死没死你们不清楚？那天不就是你们把他逼下悬崖的吗？！”

“小尤，没有证据造谣是犯法的哦。”林二少摊摊手，“我们清白的很，后会有期吧。”他说着，一辆黑色的轿车缓缓停在他面前，他对尤长靖一笑，仿佛运筹帷幄，头也不回地上车，扬长而去。

在警方未公开的文件里，范丞丞用代码爬到了行车记录仪。本好好开的车前方突然多了一辆黑色轿车，超过了林彦俊却又逐渐减速，恶狠狠地想要逼停。林彦俊好像踩了脚刹车，意识到处境后没有丝毫犹豫，加速绕过轿车朝前方疾驰。记录仪的画面有些晃动，证明那辆轿车依旧穷追不舍。

随后前方出现了悬崖上巨大的急转弯，在浓浓夜色中仿佛张开血盆大口的巨兽，迫不及待地吞食送来嘴边的猎物。然后画面天旋地转，接着就黑了屏。他们都知道这意味着什么。  
然而L城的警方里寄生着林家的眼线，公开的信息里将这抹去了。

“好可惜，这本来是最有力的证据。”范丞丞叹气，“可是对方将视频剪辑处理了，他们完全可以颠倒黑白，说这段真实记录是伪造的。”

“所以我们需要更多。”尤长靖看着他，一字一顿地说。

范丞丞点点头，“我们的计划是，今晚去INS用微型机拍摄非法交易现场，将其与彦俊收集的图文资料整合，让Justin交给检察院和媒体，利用舆论和检方将林家一网打尽。”

尤长靖赞许地看向他。“是你和Justin设计的计划？很完美。”  
他看着范丞丞顿了下，然后点了头，心里突然酸涩的，有些过意不去。  
“对不起丞丞，刚才凶了你。”他垂眸致歉，“可他那么像林彦俊，我还真以为他没有……”说着，他捂住脸，“林家人说得对，我真是太没用。”

“怎么能这么说呢？”范丞丞握住他的手，温热得给予他力量，“如果彦俊哥看见你这样坚定地帮他完成他抱憾的工作，他一定会很开心。”

爱情的伟大之处在于，一个人的落幕，会由另一个人奋不顾身地延续。

“长靖，今晚去INS，要处处小心。”范丞丞嘱咐他，“但你别怕，我们都站在你身后。”

尤长靖抬头看向他，用力地给了他一个拥抱。

-  
不入虎穴，焉得虎子。INS是林家盘踞在L城最大的黑色据点，表面上是灯红酒绿的欢娱之地，实则像深不见底的黑洞，腐烂着一滩见不得光的烂泥。  
而若想抓住林家的涉黑证据，必然从此地入手最佳。

尤长靖很久没有这么精心打扮过了。他换上明黄色的衬衣，领口没好好扣，凸出的锁骨暴露在外，白皙精致。若是林彦俊看见，估计又皱着眉头扯他的领子指责“你衣服干嘛不好好穿好”。尤长靖摸着领子，仿佛能感受到他指尖的热度。他对着镜子笑了笑，试图掩盖眼底的凉意。

为了伪装成酒吧的常客，他褪去乖巧的模样，专门做了不羁的发型，穿着破洞牛仔裤，腕处挂了银质手链。进入喧闹的酒吧后，面不改色地在蹦跳的人群中穿梭，径直坐到吧台处，丝毫没引起谁的怀疑。

“丞丞，我进来了。”随手点了杯酒后，他摁下通讯器，低声说道。趁酒保不注意，他迅速把范丞丞为他制作的透明的酒精过滤器放在酒杯中，抿了一口，果真没了酒精的味道。

“OK，我马上调动微型机。”范丞丞说道，“你就在这坐着别动。”

谁也没注意到，一个针眼般大小的黑点从尤长靖的裤兜里飞出，在空中旋转了一圈，在昏暗闪烁的灯光中顿时没了踪影。

“很好，跟着主管进了内部电梯。”范丞丞聚精会神地操纵着，一边不忘在线上描述情况，“嚯，竟然还有红外线。ok，完美避开。”他说着，突然低声惊呼，“我的天。”

“怎么了？”黄明昊紧张地问，“被发现了？”

“不是…只是这交易规模，太庞大了。”范丞丞看着无人机上传的画面，皱眉感叹，“林家真的该死。”

原来INS的地下仓库里，不仅有他们预想的毒品与军火交易,还有各种需求的活人交易。他凝视着画面中手被拷着的衣不蔽体的男女老少，他们眼神空洞，身上充斥着各种形状的伤痕，惨不忍睹。仓库里停着不少货车，这些无辜的人即将被押上去，送到各地，过上猪狗不如的奴/隶生活。  
“怪不得彦俊哥拼死也要把林家的黑底揭穿，”范丞丞心情变得沉重，“这里简直是大型人贩市场。”

尤长靖默默听着，低头抿着过滤掉酒精的淡色液体。

在林彦俊选择脱离林家的那个深夜，尤长靖半夜惊醒，发现身边是空的。他披衣下床，看见林彦俊站在窗台前，点燃了一支香烟，没有抽，只静静地看着它燃烧。听见他走近的声音，他转过身，拧灭了烟，很沉的面色浮上温柔。

“睡不着吗？”尤长靖抱住他问道。

“嗯。”他应了一声，反手拥住他。过了一会，他慢慢开口，“尤长靖，你怎么这么倒霉地遇上我了呢？”

“我不过是个在一滩烂泥的潮腐中挣扎着想要逃出的凡人，即使铲除了腐烂的土，也还是一身脏臭。”他低声说道，“也不知道，我在不清楚他们真面目时，帮他们干过多少坏事。”

“但你这么干净，”林彦俊收紧他的腰，埋在颈间，“没有谁比你更好。”

自己当时说了什么呢？大概是对他的安慰吧，“你一点也不坏”之类的措辞。现在想想，为何林彦俊会在深夜有如此感慨，大抵是对这个庞大的黑暗世界有了些许窥探。肮脏腐烂的地基令他作呕，枕边人的静好无暇又令他悲哀见愧。他愿赎罪，可罪还是先摧毁了他。

但他从不只是一个人。

“拍完了，准备撤退。”范丞丞有条不紊地沉声说。尤长靖听见后回过神，先依旧旁若无人地抿着酒，等待一会后，站了起来，理了理外套，拢了下领口，转身朝外面走去。  
夜色很深了，他进入停车场取了车，刚驶入马路，后方闪烁亮度，尤长靖透过后视镜一看，一辆黑色的轿车悄无声息地跟紧了他。

“丞丞，我被盯上了。”尤长靖手心发凉，声音也有些抖。林彦俊在行车记录仪里被黑色轿车逼下悬崖的画面一遍遍在他头脑里回放，不行，他不能功亏一篑啊，他们把林彦俊拉下深渊，他一定让这些不得好死的家伙血债血偿。

极端的想法盘旋在脑袋里，他死死紧盯着后方的车灯，右脚在油门上一点点压下去。“长靖，冷静。”范丞丞的声音适时地透过通讯器传来，“我们要一网打尽，而不是只灭了这些渣滓。”  
“把他们绕开逃走，我们证据已经收齐，明日就可以收网了。”

尤长靖深呼一口气，嗯了一声。他依旧踩下油门，只不过方向盘朝右方打去，一个急转弯拐离了主干道。后方紧跟地黑车没料到他的动作，错过了路口，消失在小道后的黑暗中。尤长靖在浓黑密布的小巷子里又绕了几个弯，确认甩掉后才驶回大道。  
“丞丞，我来找你……”话还没说完，他突然觉得车身一震，方向盘打滑得差点不听使唤，“糟了，他们还有一辆！”

深夜是黑色最好的隐藏。黑色轿车不知跟了他多久，车头猛烈撞上了他的车门。在巨大的冲击中撞进了一个凹坑。那车还不罢休，紧紧咬着他的车不放，两车相擦的部分甚至冒出了火花。  
“妈的。”尤长靖骂了一声，敛住了眉将油门踩到底，猛地朝左打死方向盘，车身划过一个巨大的漂移，虽然撞上了路旁的灯，但成功摆脱了黑车的控制。尤长靖刚想松一口气，“砰”的一声响起，他立刻觉得车身一晃，随后车子开始不受方向盘控制起来。“完蛋了，他们打爆了后轮。”尤长靖脊背发凉，眼看后视镜里黑色轿车与他的距离越来越近，别啊，不要这样，难道真的一切都要结束了么？

他闭了闭眼，再次睁开时眼里溢满了泪水。对不起，林彦俊，我是真的想帮你完成心愿的，对不起……

“别怕，长靖，没事的。”范丞丞的声音出奇地平静，“你只要稳住方向盘，慢慢把车停下。”  
“没事？怎么没事？”尤长靖以为他只在安慰自己，情绪激动起来，“林家的人马上就…”  
话还没说完，他就噤了声，惊呆地看着后视镜里发生的一切。  
透过镜片，一辆黑色雪佛兰c-1500不知从哪驶出来，狠狠撞上林家那辆黑色轿车。雪佛兰狠厉的撞击着车头，迫使黑车调转了一百八十度，由于巨大的冲击力与未松开的油门，黑色轿车毫无防备地与路边地楼房猛烈相撞，发出震耳欲聋的响声。  
雪佛兰趁机朝外侧的街道驶去，很快隐没在黑暗中，若不是黑色轿车的惨状，仿佛它都不曾出现过一样。

“长靖，快走，警察要来了。”范丞丞出声提醒愣在那的尤长靖，他才回过神来。  
“丞丞，那是谁？是你的人吗？”尤长靖踩吻了油门驶离，稳住方向盘，颤声追问范丞丞。  
“是的，花钱买了些帮手。”范丞丞回答他。

尤长靖抿紧了唇，不再言语。他拖着爆了个胎的车安全抵达了住处，把资料顺利发给了黄明昊，然后躺在了床上。一切开始变得顺利起来，可他的心，因为那辆雪佛兰，开始翻滚起暗涌的波涛。

那辆车的车牌，是YJ824。

-  
这是尤长靖第一次来到林彦俊的坠崖地点。

距离案件发生已过去一个多月。不过短短的时间，一波又一波的反转把全城震撼得体无完肤。  
先是林家涉黑视频曝光，检方立即起诉调查，林氏旗下产业全面查封，几日下来营业额亏损上亿。全城媒体像约定好似的，此起彼伏地开始对此事大为报道，甚至隐晦地质疑林彦俊死亡的原因。  
群众都喜欢刺激唱反调的事物。林家是L城的地头蛇，如今由盛转衰解了不少人的气。细心的人还发现，近几年从林家脱离的成员不算少数，可最终的归宿都指向离奇的死亡。舆论开始全方面渗透，群众请愿彻查，媒体不断曝光图频施压，今日检方终于给出了尘埃落定的结果。

林家核心人员全部被扣，林氏停牌重组，涉黑产业清查。之前的案件交由警方重新调查，一切从严处理。  
全城最盛气凌人的家族，一夜之间，全军覆没。

林彦俊，你看到了吗？我做到了，你的一切努力，你的牺牲，都在熠熠发光，不再遗憾。  
尤长靖仰头望着灰蒙的阴云，眼眸像快漫出的湖水，荡漾着涌动的波纹。明明是值得开心的事，可他却悲伤得不能自已。

过了很久，他慢慢平复情绪，想了些什么，擦掉眼角的湿润，迈开脚步朝林彦俊坠毁的汽车残骸走去。由于汽车坠落时油箱爆炸，这一片草地树木都有烧焦的痕迹。鞋底蹭到那片黑色的草时，他蹲下身伸手触摸焦黄的杂根。  
那辆报废的汽车呆在不远处，所有玻璃都没了踪影，玻璃渣大都散落在杂草丛中，闪烁晶莹的光。只剩薄铁板的车门耷拉地挂着，在微风中发出吱啦的响声。

他被攥住视线，起身朝汽车走去。

汽车残骸是倒落的，四个漏气的车轮朝天，车舱内几乎都被烧空。很奇怪的是，除了驾驶座，其他三个车门即使被烧毁也无缝紧闭。只有驾驶位这边，车门摇摇欲坠，仿佛马上就要离开车身掉落。

尤长靖用手轻轻捏着门框，突然抬头朝上看。  
陡峭的悬崖高耸入天，崖壁上生长着茂密遮天的苍天大树，枝叶繁密，把壁石遮盖得不见踪影，只有满眼的深绿色。  
如果林彦俊是只身坠落山崖，是死是活真不好说——衣服极有可能被粗密的枝茎挂住而不落下。

但他是坐在汽车里的。车的残骸正静静躺在他的脚边，宛如残渣废铁。

天色渐渐暗了下来。这片山崖处于城市郊区，靠着海，广袤深邃的夜空里散落的星星闪烁着光，除此之外尽是浓密的黑。尤长靖靠着这辆支离破碎的车坐了很久，仿佛这样就能离那人更近一点。终于觉得凉意从脚踝漫上，他站起身想离去，却突然听见周围传来噼里啪啦的响声。

与此同时冒出的是瞬间覆上的热浪与火光。四周的草地不知道什么时候点燃了火，像凶猛的蛇吐着信子朝他窜来。尤长靖立刻意识到危险，还算冷静地朝后退了半步，抓紧了汽车残缺的门框。

“啧啧啧，这不是L城最近很出名的大英雄吗。”火丛的唯一缺口里慢慢走出一个人影，语调狠厉尖细，“当初真是小看你了。”  
尤长靖逐渐看清了来者何人。那分明是张与爱人相差无几的长相，可每一处五官细节，唇齿间，眉宇处，都是变味的次品。他明明午饭后就没进食，此时盯着这张狰狞的脸，竟有种反胃的恶心。  
“林二少，不在牢狱里待着，来这里干什么？”

“你他妈还真是有能耐。”林二少朝地上啐了口痰，手上一开一关把玩着打火机，“可惜还是要死在我的手里。”他环顾四周，嘲讽道，“和我弟弟死在一起，挺好。”  
尤长靖不禁握紧了拳，指尖掐进肉里，钻心地疼。“你以为自己有多强？”林二少依旧自顾自地说，“还不是被我逃了出来，你也不过死路一条……”

“是吗，你很强？”尤长靖轻笑一声，打断他，眼眉中尽是不屑，“很遗憾，强者不一定胜利，而胜利的人才是强者。”

“你杀了我有什么用？你觉得我会怕？”他眼角带了泪，但笑得开心，如释重负般的，“林家没了，你也没了靠山，不过是苟延残喘才会找上我。谁是赢家看不出来么？”  
“他说过，畏惧死亡比死亡更可怕。”尤长靖低头摸了摸身后已生锈的废车，“你就一个气急败坏的跳梁小丑罢了，你知道吗，挺可笑的。”

“你！”林二少如被踩了尾巴的猫，气的脸色阴沉却无法反驳。的确被他说中，他侥幸逃了出来，却发现家族塌了，希望空了，于是咬牙切齿跟踪了始作俑者想发泄心中的怒气。“老子今天就要烧死你，”他手上点燃了根火把，恶狠狠地朝他走近，丧心病狂地低吼，“看谁能来救你。”

尤长靖扬了扬唇，无所谓地耸了耸肩。替爱人完成了遗愿，他是真的什么也不怕了。眼看林二少逐渐逼近，他从口袋里掏出一枚银色的圆环，那上面的钻在黑夜与火光里闪着独特的光芒，像是迷路的星星落入凡间。  
“我爱你。”他轻轻以唇覆上那颗星，然后闭上了眼睛。

预想的炽热没有降临，反而是不远处的一声惨叫响彻了整片山崖。  
他睁开眼睛，发现林二少竟倒地不起，瘫在地上没了气息。  
他缓缓抬起头，像是电影的慢镜头，在熊熊火光中，先映入眼帘的是一双擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋，然后是深色露脚踝的西装裤，白色的T恤，胸前的银色项链，深蓝色的西装外套，令人安心的肩膀，性感的脖颈，最后是那张挑不出毛病帅气逼人的脸。

他是活在梦中吗？  
尤长靖的身子完全颤抖起来，衣服蹭在背后的废车上，掀下点点铁屑。怎么回事啊，他不想哭的，可泪珠不受控制地溢满了眼睑，眼前模糊一片，可依旧能看见那人温柔的眉眼离他越来越近，他跨过了地上那具不知死活的身体，手臂一伸，尤长靖只觉一股轻柔的力，将他拉进了那个以为再也不会出现，在梦里反复折磨他的熟悉怀抱里。

然后手心一凉，那枚银色便落入了对方的手里。

“不乖诶，我还没送出去，怎么偷偷拿了？”  
低沉的嗓音像流水似的浸泡住尤长靖的全身，纯净温热，洗去了这一个多月的悲痛与疲惫。他用力吸入他身上的味道，鼻头一酸，眼泪又不争气地争先恐后涌出，沾湿了那人胸膛处的衣料。他感受到那处湿意，连忙俯下身用指腹擦去怀里人的泪花。

“你……”尤长靖小心地捏起他的衣服增加实感，声音还在发抖，生怕多说一个字人就没了，梦就碎了，“我在做梦吗…”他呜咽着，吐出断断续续的词，又突然在他怀里握紧小手捶他，哭着快要说不出话，“你去哪了！为什么…为什么要骗我你死了！你…”他哭得泣不成声，拽紧他的衣服说不下去。

尤长靖不是脆弱的人，可在得知林彦俊死讯的这些天里，他为他流的眼泪怕是也能像孟姜女一样哭倒长城。他从不信到绝望，从痛苦到心死，从怀揣希望到心灰意冷，他连死亡都变得不在乎了，如今却发现爱人失而复得，内心各种滋味混杂在一起，千言万语只汇成了汩汩而出的泪。

“对不起，宝贝真的对不起。”林彦俊心疼得揪紧了眉，他低下头一下下吻着他挂满泪的脸颊，揽过他的背上下爱抚。“我不是故意要骗你，真的迫不得已，对不起…”

他顿了顿，低声说道，“可是要骗敌人，首先得骗过自己人。”

林彦俊很早就意识到林家即将对他的迫害。他们如何处理自己他倒是无所谓，可如果他死了后呢？他们知道尤长靖与他的关系，只要林家一天不覆灭，尤长靖迟早会遭受他们无端狠毒的攻击。  
于是他想到，如果能利用自己的假死，在背后保护尤长靖，同时继续收集林家的涉黑证据，不失为一举两得的好办法。

“但死不见尸一定会让他们起疑，”林彦俊吻着他说，“林家的人果然来试探你了不是么？”  
最亲近的人永远是最先被怀疑的对象。林二少故意扮成林彦俊的模样出现在他的视线，而他失魂落魄的震惊与穷不守舍的追逐，对于林家来说，是林彦俊真的已死亡的标志。

尤长靖渐渐停止了痛哭，只剩下小声的啜泣。心头终于漫上林彦俊真的回来了的实感，他抬起头，隔着泪眼看那张日思夜想抿着笑的脸，还有那双含情脉脉的眸。他不说话，慢慢拉住他的领口，手指又滑至腰间，然后收紧手臂，扑入他的怀里。

“我好开心，林彦俊…”他终于笑了，带着泪，在他温暖的怀里喃喃，“你果然还在，我真的好开心…”  
他是笑着说的，可林彦俊却听得心酸。他的宝贝这段时间到底怎么过来的？他不敢想，如果死去的是尤长靖，自己会是多么崩溃。  
“以后，只有开心，相信我。”林彦俊吻上他的发旋，温柔却郑重地承诺。

他们安静了下来。周围只有噼里啪啦的火光在燃烧。尤长靖在一片沉默中，突然发觉自己有很多想要问他。  
“你怎么逃出来的？”他仰头问道，“你的车明明在坠崖时发生了爆炸。”  
林彦俊笑了。他把他转了个身，从背后抱住他，指着悬崖丛生的密不透风的树林，示意他看。  
“知道莱辛巴赫瀑布吗？”他问道，看见尤长靖点了点头，继续说，“福尔摩斯怎么从那活下来的，我也一样。”  
“这条山路是回家的必经之路，哪里有急转弯我当然清楚。”他低沉地说道，“所以我算好了时间，提前打开车门，汽车坠落时跳车，落在悬崖壁的岩架上。上面很多树，当时又是黑夜，正好给了我完美的隐蔽。”

他说得很平淡，尤长靖却听得心惊肉跳，“这也太危险了，如果稍有哪里出了差错，不是就真的没命了？”  
“如果只凭我我一个人粗略计算，的确如此。”林彦俊忍不住捏捏他的脸颊，“但如果利用仪器…”

“所以范丞丞果然是知道内情的咯？”尤长靖打断他，心底的疑惑终于浮上水面。  
他早就觉得不对劲了。范丞丞平日里英勇正义，什么事都是打头阵的果敢。可这段时间，他异常冷静淡定，仿佛对一切都有了预知似的掌控。图文资料烧毁，他说保险柜里有备份；对潜入酒吧一筹莫展，他拿出了自己的发明；遇见疑似林彦俊的人，他不给希望地否认；尤长靖陷入绝境时，他也从容不迫，好像所有流程都如他预想的一样按部就班地执行。

“好聪明喔。”林彦俊刮了下他的鼻尖，“本来也没想着告诉他，找他借无人机时被他发现了。”  
范丞丞算是尤长靖的朋友，外人很少将他们联系起来，所以还算安全。  
“那黄明昊…”尤长靖正想询问，林彦俊手腕处的通讯器滴滴响起，随即视讯屏幕立刻弹了出来。  
“林彦俊！我再帮你我是小狗！”范丞丞哭丧着脸对着屏幕大喊，然后又用求饶的语气对身后追赶的人作揖，“黄明昊，Justin，昊昊，我真不是故意瞒着你的…”  
然后视频里传来一阵怒吼和紧跟着的你追我打。林彦俊赶紧关了画面，一脸无奈，“看来Justin也知道了。”

他又蹲下来，很认真地注视着尤长靖的眼睛道，“我真的很幸运，从来不是一个人，还有患难与共的朋友，还有你。”

“你知道吗，这场斗争，最大的变数就是你。”林彦俊执起他的手亲吻，眼里闪烁着柔光，“最开始，我只想保护你不受伤害，没想到…”他顿了顿，似乎在平复内心涌动的情绪，“没想到你这么勇敢，奋不顾身地帮我…”又停住，有些哽住，掩饰般地轻声一笑，“真的谢谢你。”

其实范丞丞给他们耳麦式微型通讯器有四个频道，还有一个是连着林彦俊。那时尤长靖拼命追逐着假扮的自己，颤着哭腔问出“你为什么要躲我”，林彦俊觉得自己的心脏要被捏碎了，全身灌入的心疼让他差点脱口而出“我在这”。还有他在INS酒吧里沉着的每一句话，他在暗处听着，那熟悉的呼吸与口音，裹着爱让他安心。

这个世界有什么好的啊，尤长靖才是他的全世界。

尤长靖有些不好意思，把他拉起来，再次埋入他的怀里。  
“所以那辆雪佛兰是你开的？”  
“是。”林彦俊笑笑，“你还有什么问题，我都可以解答。”

“还有一个问题。”他想了想，说道。  
“是什么？”

“戒指，什么时候给我。”

林彦俊立刻低下头看他。他的脸颊在火光里透着相同的红色，纤长的睫毛颤了颤，有些害羞。他说的很扭捏，可又情之深切地想知道答案。

“不是我把它给你，而是把你给我。”  
林彦俊顺势单膝跪地，牵起他的手，拿着那枚与星辰媲美的银戒，抬起漆黑的眼眸注视着他，嘴唇勾起正好露出酒窝的弧度，一字一句地问道：“尤长靖先生，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我发誓，这段时间你为我流的眼泪，我会用余生去弥补。”

然后，随着一个噙着笑意的点头，那颗迷路的星星，终于滑入了无名指既定的轨迹。

"If your heart was a prison, I would like to be sentenced for life."

-End.

*此篇致敬《名侦探柯南》中我最爱的赤井秀一。


End file.
